


Believe In Something Again

by notsodarling



Series: sending out my satellite call [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Communication is Everyone's Friend, Misunderstandings, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodarling/pseuds/notsodarling
Summary: Maria had always believed she'd end up with a Manes.
Relationships: Jenna Cameron/Maria DeLuca/Gregory Manes
Series: sending out my satellite call [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144970
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	Believe In Something Again

**Author's Note:**

> The moment between Maria, Jenna, and Greg that's referenced in Chapter Three of "Anchored Home in an Interstellar Sea."
> 
> Title from "I Choose You" by Sara Bareillies.
> 
> (Comment moderation is unfortunately turned on now because this fandom is incapable of behaving like adults.)

Maria stared at the soulmark on her wrist.

She knew what it meant, she'd seen Liz's enough growing up to recognize what it was. But there was something _off_ about her own.

Liz's soulmark resembled a constellation, with points connecting them that acted as the stars in the sky. When they were younger, before she and Alex left Roswell and left her all alone, they'd sit on the roof of the Crashdown and talk for hours about the future and if all of them would end up with soulmarks one day.

Maria never let it show how much it had hurt that day when they'd been seventeen and Alex had revealed his own soulmark. There had been other things going on that she could focus her attention on, but in the back of her mind, hidden deep away, Maria felt a pang of jealousy that her two best friends had soulmarks, had _soulmates_ , and she didn't.

There were always potentials, but none of them ever ended up the real thing. She'd felt stupid as a kid, believing that she and Alex would grow up and get married some day - even though no soulmark ever appeared. Because she did love him, more than anyone else, but apparently the universe had other plans.

Jenna had been a surprise and a revelation for her - because though she'd always thought of herself as straight, despite what she was beginning to understand had been a longtime crush on Rosa. And flirting with Jenna, talking with her, spending time with her - it was fun, and there had been something there that made Maria feel a pull towards her. She'd found herself wondering what it would be like to run her fingers across the skin of Jenna's arm, what it would feel like to kiss her lips and pull their bodies together. 

She'd been a bundle of nerves the first time they'd spent time together, nervous about doing something wrong or acting the fool. And she hadn’t quite understood why, until after they’d spent the night at the drive-in, their knees bumping as they sat on the tailgate of Maria’s truck, when Maria had driven Jenna back to her house, and they’d awkwardly stood outside the door saying their goodnights. And there had been a rush of _want_ that had flown through her, to lean forward and kiss Jenna Cameron, and so she’d given in, checking with her as she went, their eyes locked as Maria pressed their lips together.

She hadn’t noticed the appearance of the soulmark on her wrist until she’d gotten home and was getting ready for bed. But there it had been, dark lines standing out against the skin of her wrist, staring back at her, as if telling her that she’d been ridiculous all those years ago to think she’d never get a soulmate or a soulmark - she’d just been looking in the wrong place and at the wrong person.

But this soulmark of hers didn’t look _complete_. It was as if something was still missing, and Maria didn’t understand why. She’d found her soulmate, hadn’t she?

She sat at the table in Jenna’s kitchen, wrist held out in front of her, staring at it, fingertip tracing along the lines, wondering why it was so different from what she thought it should look like.

Greg was staying in Jenna’s spare bedroom, recovering from the gunshot wound to his abdomen, and yet his entire presence didn’t feel like an imposition. She wasn’t sure why, but it felt like he belonged here with them, and she didn’t know how to explain it. Maybe it was just that she knew him, that they’d grown up together. An existing familiarity.

“You feel it too,” Jenna said as she walked into the kitchen, leaning back against the counter.

Maria’s head shot up to look at her, dropping her hand and flipping her wrist around, like she needed to hide the mark, hide what she'd just been doing. She was still getting used to the changes the soulbond made, the openness at which you could have with your soulmate - the sharing of those thoughts of emotions, letting them flow openly between you, a secret language only soulmates shared.

“I don’t know what I feel,” she replied, because it was the truth. “He’s Alex’s brother, we’ve known each other since we were kids.”

Jenna smiled, sliding into the seat next to her at the table, and taking her hand, the physical touch calming something inside her instantly. She watched as Jenna twisted their hands to expose the soulmarks on the inside of their wrists, a finger tracing along the incomplete lines on Maria's skin, the touch lingering, a single focal point for her to concentrate on.

"That's not an answer."

Maria ducked her head, because she didn't understand it, how Jenna was able to read her so easily. Did it come with being soulmates, the more innate ability to understand the other person? She thought about Michael and Alex, the revelation that Alex had spent the past decade with a tight hold over the bond, believing it was the right thing to do. Maria had found she couldn't even be angry at him, that he'd made that decision. Even now that she knew and understood what having that bond felt like, she'd listened to him talk about his fears and insecurities, his reasons for making the decision he did.

"If you're worried about me-"

Maria shakes her head, pushing up slightly from her chair to lean over and press their lips together. "No, it's not - it's something else. It's like he _belongs_ here. With us."

As the words left her mouth, the floor creaked from off to the right, and both her and Jenna glanced over to see Greg standing in the hallway watching. Jenna jumped up, immediately going to help him, but he shrugged her off.

Maria realized he'd been staring at her and hadn't looked away yet.

"Remember when you and Alex made that pact that one day the two of you would get married?" Greg leaned against the counter, hands braced onto the edges of the marble to hold himself up. "The two of you were so inseparable, I think I was always a little jealous."

Maria smiled, thinking of those days as kids. Back before Alex came out, when the idea of them getting married one day still seemed possible. Marrying Alex one day seemed a foregone conclusion in her mind as a child, inevitable that one day she would become a member of the Manes family. Greg had never been involved in their group, he had his own friends, his own activities - what had there been to be jealous of?

"You were always so sure of yourself, even when we were kids," Greg continued, and Maria realized there was a slight blush to his cheeks. "But you only ever had eyes for Alex. And I've always been a little bit in love with you."

She feels like a fool suddenly - she had been so in love with Alex, had she overlooked Greg completely?

It's then that Maria realizes it's just the two of them, Jenna having disappeared somewhere else in the house.

In the weeks since the soulmark showed up, she's always been aware of Jenna's presence around her or near her - something she attributed to the soulbond. A kind of soulmate intuition, she assumed. So losing focus on Jenna now, when it was just her and Greg in the room, Maria immediately wondered if that was what she'd been referring to earlier, that feeling Jenna had asked her about.

There's something she needs an answer to now however.

Maria stands up and makes her way toward Greg, standing in front of him as he stares back, having kept his focus on her since appearing in the kitchen. They haven't touched, she realizes - perhaps somehow they never have, but there is something inside her begging for it now. A need pulsing through her, pressing up against the bond that she has with Jenna already.

 _You feel it too_.

She surges forward, capturing Greg's lips with her own, remembering what it's like to kiss someone with stubble, feeling the barest of whiskers above his lips. Maria is careful to place a hand on his waist, but nowhere near where he’d been shot, not wanting to cause him pain of any sort. She feels a hand slide into her hair, fingertips pressing gently against her scalp, and she melts into the contact.

Pulling away, she feels Greg wrap a hand around her wrist, turning it so they can both look at it, watching as the lines fill in across her skin. It doesn't feel like anything, she doesn't feel the movement of her soulmark as it becomes whole, as the same constellation works its way across the skin of his wrist as well.

She watches as he leans over, gently pressing a kiss to the mark, her body suddenly a live wire of want and need and understanding. But there's apprehension, the need to stop every feeling surging through the bond, to discuss this, discuss _them_.

"You?" Maria asks, finding her voice finally.

Gently, she pushes against him, hands drifting up to hold his face, staring at him and needing him to listen. Maybe she'd just picked the wrong Manes when she was younger, mistaken her pull towards Alex - it didn't diminish anything about their friendship, every bit of love and trust between them. But maybe it'd been Greg she'd been pulled toward this entire time.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Years of bad dates and even worse relationships, never feeling like she's been able to truly connect with anyone. Even with Michael, no matter how much she'd enjoyed herself during the time they'd dated, it had always felt like deep down something had been missing. And now, seeing Michael and Alex together, seeing Liz and Max together, she had started to realize how much she'd been searching for something like that of her own.

Until Jenna. Until now.

"I thought you'd say no."

Maria smiles, unable to hold back, pushing forward again and kissing Greg, pulling their bodies closer together as she goes. She feels his hands dip down, circling her waist to pull her against him, and Maria adjusts her stance, moving one leg between Greg's, wondering if he's feeling the same as she is.

Greg answers by switching their positions, and Maria pushes herself up onto the counter, pushing her legs apart and pulling Greg between them, arms wrapped around his neck, their bodies flush together as their lips collide again.

With Jenna, they'd been slow and quiet, something tentative and new. They'd spent the night exploring each other's bodies, hands clasped and fingers dancing as their limbs tangled together. They'd learned how to bring each other to the brink, to reach that highest high, and fallen asleep wrapped up in each other afterwards.

Now, she watches as Greg slides her panties down her legs, and quickly leans forward, pushing his sweatpants and boxers down, releasing him from his confines and taking him in hand, shifting to try and line him up. His hand brushes against hers, and she lets him take over as he gently pushes forward, and she tightens her grip around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as he pushes into her. The feeling of being filled excites her, and Maria reaches down between them, fingers rubbing gently against herself.

For a moment they stay still, adjusting and just feeling each other, and Maria presses a quick kiss to Greg's lips, before urging him forward with her legs, her ankles hooked together around his back.

"Impatient," he laughs, pulling out slightly before thrusting forward. "Did Jenna have to deal with this?"

Maria laughs into the skin of his shoulder, shaking her head as Greg finds a pace, the feeling of him moving inside her, rubbing up against that spot that will send over the edge. The bond is aflame with emotions and desire, overwhelming her as she tries to hold on, her orgasm building and inching closer.

It's subtle as she feels Jenna enter into the mix, as if feeling out the emotions, before Maria feels a hand running up the length of her leg. Their mouths meet in a kiss as Greg continues his thrusts, and Maria is barely able to concentrate as Jenna climbs up on the counter, straddling her from behind, a hand reaching around, fingers sliding between her legs, taking over where Maria is touching herself.

Overwhelmed by the sensations, she rides out her climax clutching to Greg, Jenna pressed up tightly against her back, feeling as Greg finishes a moment later. None of them move for a moment, as Maria feels Greg slip out of her, stepping back and Jenna keeps them close - the physical contact exactly what she needs. She lets Jenna pull her hand back, fingers gently wrapped around the wrist with her soulmark, not seeing but feeling as Jenna presses her lips to it, sending a thrill down her spine and through the bond.

"And Greg, to answer your question, she was just as impatient our first time as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
